A Bridge Story
by RainbowBunnie
Summary: Bridge centered fic. Bridges powers overload. Bad stuff happens. This is my first fic so please be nice and R&R. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Steph :D. this is my very, very first story, and I've got it all written, I just need to type it up. Sooooo R&R please XXX**

**Bridge balances against the wall on one hand, staring at the gloved other intently. His powers had been driving him crazy lately. Even with his gloves on he was being bombarded with everyone's emotions , as strongly as if he were actually touching them.**

"**Maybe," he thought " my powers are expanding. But is that a good thing or a bad thing?"**

**His power was hard enough to deal with already, always needing to be contained within a long sleeved t-shirt and gloves. Never allowing skin contact. Or friends.**

**He was so lucky to have his fellow rangers. They were more than just team-mates, they were his family. They were all connected, and Sam too. The only people who really understood him. Or thought they did. None of them had ESP to deal with.**

"**Watcha thinking?" Jack startled him with, causing him to fall in a heap on the floor.**

"**Just, like, how weird it is that the two things people want more than anything are freedom and safety, but how, to be safe you have to be secure, and how, to be secure you have to be monitored and how, if your being monitored you can never really be free, can you? So you have to choose." Bridge hoped his long winded lie was long winded enough that Jack wouldn't even try to figure it out and just let it go with an "um, yeah, sure."**

"**Um, yeah, sure." Jack said slowly, choosing not to try and decipher Bridges ramblings. "Anyway," he recovered "we're all heading into town, 'cause it's been so quiet lately. You wanna come?"**

"**Uh, yeah, okay." Bridge said uncertainly. If his powers were bothering him here at the base, they were gonna be completely out of control in a public area, where no one even attempted to rein in their emotions. **

**As if sensing his unease, Jack asked him "Bridge, you okay?"**

"**Uh, no, not at all. Uh, I'm great. Fine." Bridge responded, a big fake grin plastering his face.**

"**Okay," Jack said, not entirely convinced, but willing let it go as Bridge being Bridge. "let's go then."**

**NP**

**Walking into town with his team-mates, Bridge could hear a constant buzzing in his ears. It was making it very hard to concentrate and contribute on the discussion of where they were all gonna go to hang out. Sky and Z were routing for the park. Jack and Syd, the pizza parlour. It was up to Bridge to make the tie break, but honestly couldn't care less. He just wanted to find a way to get the bee out of his head. Vaguely he heard his name being called.**

"**Bridge. Hey, Bridge" Z, as the nearest, nudged him.**

"**Uh park. Yeah, park. Definitely park." he said.**

**Z and Sky grinned at him, while Jack stuck his tongue out and Syd pouted.**

"**Park it is then." Z said grinning.**

**Bridge tried to grin back, but found it faltered on his lips. He saw Jack and Sky exchange a glance. They'd finally figured out there was something wrong with him. He waited for the inevitable worried looks he'd get from Jack and Z, the mothering from Syd and the lecture about keeping things to himself from Sky. But none came. They all just trundled towards the park, seemingly oblivious. So he followed**

**Even though Syd had voted for the pizza parlour, she couldn't help but being exited by the fete they found awaiting them in the park. She grabbed Sky's hand and bounced off towards one of the stalls with him.**

**Bridge was, however, less happy. The sheer pressure of all these people was weighing down on him like a ten tonne weight. He was losing it. His thoughts were becoming less coherent, harder to string together. And there was a slow blackness seeping in the edges of his vision. He was falling backwards, the darkness swallowing him and cushioning his fall. And then he was out.**

**NP**

**Jack was the first to notice Bridge swaying. He shouted for the others, who came running immediately.**

"**Bridge. Bridge can you hear me?" he shouted, catching his falling friend and laying him down with Sky's help.**

"**What happened?" Syd questioned.**

"**I don't know. He just passed out." Jack pulled out his communicator and rang for an emergency vehicle, watching as Sky checked Bridges vitals.**

**Remember R&R **

**Byeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

_OMG!! One day, 57 hits, 2 favs, 5 alerts and 4 reviews!! Thank you so much; Ditzyninja2249, Ebony Falcon, emoprincess3587, Faded Feathers and Knightwood- I really hope you like the story XXX Everyone else who read it but didn't review, I hope you liked it too. Please R&R_

"_He just overloaded" Kat said, shaking her head sadly while addressing Commander Crugar. She had known Bridge longer than anyone else on the base had and the two had formed a strong bond._

"_So what do we do?" Crugar asked._

"_Remove him from active duty. It would probably be best to confine him to the med-deck for his own safety, and limit visitors. We'll have to test his powers and try and come up with some preventative measures."_

"_He won't like that" Crugar mumbled more to himself than Kat. "But it's for the best. Get it done, Kat"_

"_Yessir"_

_Kat walked briskly into the main med-deck. She knew Bridge wouldn't take the news of his incarceration well, especially as he had woken up in the ambulance that brought him back to the base and concluded that he was fine. He had since objected to every single test they had ran on him, sating it was pointless and that there was nothing wrong with him. But Kat knew there was something the matter. Something big. And she wasn't gonna let him hurt himself by getting up and running around. She tie him to the bed if she had to._

_NP_

_Bridge had woken to the sound of blazing sirens. He was being thrown about by a crazy driver, in the back of an ambulance. His headache was gone, but the paramedic in the back with him insisted on him lying down the whole journey, and all the way up inside the base to the med-deck. When he arrived he had been met by a neurotic Kat who had been insistent on running a battery of tests on him, no matter how much he protested._

_He knew what would happen next, Kat would lock him up in here. It wouldn't be the first time it had been necessary to lock him up 'for his own safety'. And as each stay was slightly longer than the last, he figured it was only a matter of time before he became a permanent resident. He was already going stir crazy and he'd only been in here for a few hours._

_At that moment Kat bustled in, glancing at him guiltily. "We're gonna need to confine to the med-deck--"_

"_--for my own safety. I know. How long?" he asked glumly._

"_I don't know Bridge." Kat said, noting sadly the un-bridge-likeness of his last comment. "We'll have you out of here ASAP. But until then… no active duty, and we're keeping visits to a minimum"_

_Bridge sank back onto his pillows. This was what he had been expecting but it didn't stop the sinking feeling that accompanied the words every time._

_NP_

_Sky had been listening at the door the whole time with his ream. He knew it was wrong, and he certainly wouldn't do it normally, but this was Bridge they were talking about. .His best friend._

_The teams eavesdropping session was, however, unexpectedly interrupted y the door they were listening at opening, signalling Dr. Manx's presence. They all fell in and quickly righted themselves before meeting the half amused, half exasperated gaze of Kat._

"_He's in room four" she said smiling at them, her amusement having won over her exasperation. "Don't be too long, his powers are very volatile right now." And with that she walked off._

_The remaining rangers shuffled, abashed, to room four, where their friend was housed. As Syd, who had pushed her way to the front pressed the button and opened the door, none of them could stop the collective gasp that escaped their lips. He looked terrible. Is usually messy hair was, if possible, even messier, his skin pale, and his eyes rimmed with purple. Bridge attempted a smile, and a quiet "hi" but nothing he said or did could convince his friends that this wasn't the perfect place for him right now._

" _You look like crap" Sky said bluntly. He'd realised long ago that he was no good at these kind of situations, and he wasn't going to try and get better now._

"_Sky!" Syd admonished "Be nice to poor Bridgey."_

_Syd then proceeded to ask him how he was, how long he'd be in here, what was wrong, did he feel okay, were his blankets too tight, were his pillows too thin, did he need a hug, did he want some water and was he hungry, before Z dragged him away from a slightly alarmed Bridge._

"_Uh, I'm fine." he said " I'll be out soon."_

"_I thought Kat said she didn't know how long you'd be in here." Jack said._

"_You were listening?"_

_Everyone except Sky blushed and looked at the floor. Sky however stood by his actions with a defiant "Yes. We had to know didn't we? We're your friends"_

_Bridge was about to tell Sky how much that meant when Kat and Crugar strode in._

"_How are you feeling Cadet? _

_Bridge struggled to sit up strait and salute his commander, before replying "Fine, Sir"_

"_Mmm" Said Crugar, not believing it for a second. "Well Rangers, I need to know what happened. A verbal report will suffice"_

_Jack began by telling his version of events, but as he went on Bridge began to notice that his voice was getting quieter and quieter. And that buzzing. It had started again. There were six other people in the room with him and , he realised, that was about six people too many. He was overloading again. Dammit._

_NP_

_Everyone saw him go this time. A small groan from the bed and everyone diverted their attention to Bridge. He was cradling his head in his hands, rocking slightly and mumbling to himself, but no-one could hear what he was saying. Then, without warning, his head snapped up, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back onto his pillows, unconscious._

_Kat immediately shoed them out of the room and called for a med team. Then she flitted around him, checking his vitals, before preparing a needle and starting an IV in his left arm. The rest of the team and Crugar looked on through the window impatiently waiting for Kat's diagnosis._

_When she finally walked out of the room the news wasn't good._

"_I've had to sedate him. He overloaded again. I'm going to have to limit visits to myself and the commander."_

_This was, as expected, immediately followed by an unanimous outcry of disapproval from the rest of the rangers. Crugar, however, agreed with the decision, reminding the team that it was Bridge, not them. They all reluctantly agreed, saying that they would need to be kept in the loop on his condition._

"_Of course" Kat said._

_Then they obediently shuffled out._


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow the support for this fic. has been really good. I hope you're all still enjoying it!!_

_Two days after the incident Bridge was going stir crazy. Kat had finally stopped sedating him and had informed him that he was allowed no visitors, barring her and the Commander. He sighed. It was the same old story. Before he'd had no friends to visit him and now he'd finally made some, they weren't allowed. But maybe, he thought, it wasn't that they weren't allowed to visit him, it was an excuse because they didn't want to. Maybe they were fed up of him and his rambling. Maybe they weren't really his friends at all. After all, they hadn't believed him about his dreams, or his mind reading. Not until it was undeniable. Not until it was too late. And weren't friends always meant to believe you?_

_He needed to get out. He stood up and walked across the room to the door and tried it. Locked. He strode over to the windows and looked out. The med-deck was empty and dark. Great. So they'd locked him up and left him._

_He'd never been great at hand to hand combat. Or gymnastics. And he wasn't strong. He sometimes suspected that the only reason he was a ranger was because of his powers. And this proved it. As soon as his powers went hinky, he was binned, suddenly he was filled with a hated so strong he could barely control it. He looked around for the source of the feeling before he realised it was his own._

"_Screw them," he thought viciously "if they don't need me, I don't need them"_

_NP_

_Kat walked into the med-deck. She was worried about Bridge. She had no idea how to test his powers, or for that matter, preventing him from relapsing. She couldn't keep him locked up in here forever. She decided to talk to him about it. He was, after all, a genius and knew his powers better than anyone._

_She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key card she found there, leaning forward to unlock the door. She felt bad about locking him in, but it was the only way she could make sure he would stay put. When she swung open the door , she saw him sitting on very top of his bed with his legs crossed. He was staring into space, frowning slightly, and seemingly oblivious to her presencce._

"_Bridge?" she said._

_His head snapped towards her. Something was wrong. His eyes had a steely quality she'd never seen before, and it scared her. _

"_What?" he snapped, sounding so unlike himself._

"_We need to start testing your powers, but I'm not sure how. Any ideas?" Kat did her best to keep her voice steady._

"_My powers." Bridge repeated slowly. " Is that all you care about? My stupid powers?"_

"_No, Bridge, of course not. But it's your powers that are hurting you right now, so that's what we need to focus on."_

"_Whatever."_

_Kat stared at him for a moment before leaving the room and starting strait for Crugar's office._

_She entered without knocking, something that would result in expulsion from the base for anyone other than herself. Crugar raised his gaze to meet hers._

"_Bridge" he said._

"_He's not himself. I don't know what to do."_

"_What you're doing now is fine. It's what's best for him. And this happens every time something goes wrong with his powers. He'll snap out of it eventually, you know"_

"_But I'm not sure how to fix his powers this time. I don't even know how to test them."_

"_Well he's always had trouble reading Sky. Get him to try and you'll know where his powers are."_

_NP_

_Sky agreed to the proposal in a split second. He'd do anything to help a team-mate, especially Bridge. Getting Bridge to agree was slightly trickier. He had become secluded, talking only when spoken to, and wore a permanent frown._

"_Just try"_

"_No"_

"_Please, Bridge"_

"_No, Kat"_

"_Just this one test and we'll leave you alone, okay? Just this one"_

_Bridge cocked his head to the side weighing up the deal. _

"_Fine." he replied._

_R&R _:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who's read it especially emoprincess3587, Tinni93, Luthiem Vardamir, CBloom2, Ebony Falcon, Faded Feathers & Knightwood for reviewing. hugs. **

**NP**

**NP**

**NP**

**Kat returned with Sky two minutes later.**

"**Hey" Sky greeted Bridge.**

**Bridge didn't reply, and an awkward silence filled the room. Kat filled it in by explaining the test to the two young men.**

"**Ok, so Bridge is gonna try and read Sky. We'll start with surface emotions, then dig a little deeper and see if we can maybe get some thoughts. Okay?"**

"**Ok" Sky said looking confident. Bridge just nodded.**

"**I'm gonna leave the room so Bridge can focus more" And with that Kat left.**

"**So, how do we do this?" Sky asked.**

**Bridge nodded toward the chair. Sky took the hint and sat down. Bridge then sat on the edge of the bed and fixed his eyes on Sky. He took off his gloves and allowed Sky's feelings to wash over him. After about twenty seconds he hit Sky's wall, his mental block. Usually when he hit this he could peer in a crack but would then get booted out by Sky's subconscious, courtesy of his shielding power. But this time when he met the wall, he simply pushed right through. Then he was in Sky's mind, his memories swirling around Bridge. Bridge heard a distant thump, but he ignored it. **

**This was much more interesting.**

**NP**

**Kat had been watching from outside as the test took place. At first everything had seemed normal, but then she saw the pain on Sky's face as Bridge broke into his mind. His powers had definitely gotten stronger. Then Sky slid off the chair and landed with a thump on the floor. Bridge took no notice, staring blankly ahead at where Sky had been just a few seconds before. Kat ran into the room accompanied by a med-team. The med-team took care of a now unconscious Sky, while she filled a syringe and pushed it into Bridges arm. He still didn't move or react, until, suddenly he collapsed backwards onto the bed.**

**NP**

**Bridge watched as the images of Sky's memory swirled around him. He could feel Sky's feelings and he knew he'd been wrong about at least one person pretending to be his friend. Sky cared about him, and was worried. Bridge should have realised that was the only reason he would agree to be the subject of the testing.**

**As he was contemplating this, all of Sky's memories feel away and the images around him dropped out of view like they had just discovered gravity. The pitch blackness that surrounded him slowly grew brighter until it was a pure white light. So pure and white, in fact, that he had to put up a hand to protect his eyes.**

"**I see your back with us. Enjoy your nap?" Sky's voice said, floating around above his head. Then Sky's head came into view, sharpening with every blink.**

"**What happened?" He asked groggily.**

"**You knocked me out. I guess your powers have evolved." Sky said.**

"**Sky, I'm so sorry." Bridge said. The one person who he knew genuinely liked him, and he had knocked him unconscious with his powers. Maybe the Commander was right. He was only useful to SPD because of his powers, and now his powers were acting up, he was just a liability. He had to leave. But first he had to get rid of Sky.**

"**Look Sky, I am sorry, but I'm also kinda tired so if you could just go, that'd be great."**

**Sky opened his mouth to say something, but then thought the better of it. He nodded and quietly exited the room. As the door slid shut Bridge jumped forward and stuck his chart through the gap. It was enough to stop the door from closing, and as soon as Sky's footsteps had faded away, he left the med-deck.**

"**Right," he thought " Now I just have to work out how to get out of the base"**

**NP**

**Grumm was planning his next attack on Earth from his spaceship. He was also, as usual, being constantly hampered by Mora's incessant talking.**

"**What are you planning?" Mora asked.**

"**I'll tell you when I'm finished, Mora."**

"**Why won't you tell me now?"**

"**Because I don't want to. Now leave, you foolish child, before I turn you back into Morgana!"**

**Mora visibly flinched at this threat, but quickly recovered. "You could turn me into Morgana," Mora conceded, "or you could defeat the rangers once and for all. Cindy tells me that a certain Green Ranger has flown the nest. He's out all alone in the big wide world, with his powers all-a-jumble. He knocked out the blue ranger with them."**

**Grumm looked at Mora blankly for a moment, before laughing. "We could recruit him, turn him, and then send him back to attack the rangers! They would never fight one of their own."**

"**I know. It's perfect." Mora said with a smile. "Now we just have to get him up here."**

"**I'm sure we can find a way. Broodwing!"**

**NP**

**Bridge walked alone through the high rise towers of New Tech City. When he first cam here he used to love looking at all the massive buildings, having come from a small Canadian town where no building stood over four stories. Now they all blended into each other, creating one big, warped, metal giant.**

**His arrival in New Tech had between the result of a video message from a Dr Katherine Manx, inviting him to join SPD. He'd thought he'd finally get some friends. Now he was walking back, knowing how naive he'd been.**

**He'd left his morpher on the bed. He wouldn't need it anymore.**

**NP**

**NP**

**NP**

**Fairly short, I know but I just wanted to update something for all you lovelies :D **

**Did any of you get your exam results BTW? I did, and I'm really happy, 'cause I got into 6th form. Hope you did too xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone, much love xxx

NP

NP

NP

Broodwing sat around the corner from the green ranger. Ex green ranger. Whatever.

His orders from Grumm had been to capture the boy, and that required more Krybots than it would to kill him. This was going to be expensive.

He fingered the two balls, before sweeping round the corner and facing Bridge. He threw them and Krybots erupted out of the balls, heading strait for the ranger. Time to sit back and enjoy the show.

NP

Kat paced nervously around the command centre. She had just discovered Bridge missing and called the other Rangers. As she heard the door open, she straitened up and faced the cadets. She had to look confident, or they would panic.

When Crugar walked in seconds after the rangers, the briefing began.

"What is it, Dr. Manx" Crugar asked.

"Bridge has disappeared. Cameras show him leaving the base at around 10:30 this morning."

"Right after I left." Sky said.

"Yes." Kat replied "Did you notice anything strange about him?"

"Yeah, I guess. As soon as he woke up he said he was sorry. Then he went all quiet and weird and asked me to leave. So I did."

"Ok, well-"

Kat was cut off by a loud sound ripping through the base. One of the many screens on the walls showed Bridge fighting what appeared to be an army of Krybots. As they watched they saw the Krybots gain the upper hand. Bridge fell, and was dragged off to a waiting Broodwing, who teleported them to some unknown location.

They all sat there in shock for a few seconds. It had all happened so damn quickly. Crugar was, predictably, the first to recover.

"Rangers, prepare for an away mission. Dr. Manx can you find their destination?"

"Yes, but it could take some time."

"Time is the one thing that Bridge doesn't have right now."

NP

Bridge awoke to the smell of mould. It wasn't pleasant. He cast his mind back to try and work out how he had got here. And where he was.

Krybots. Broodwing. Flashes of memory returned to him. They all seemed to point to on person. Grumm. Which meant he was probably on a spaceship. But why was he still alive? Why hadn't Grumm killed him as soon as he saw him? Maybe he was gonna drag it out.. Make a sport of it. Bridge shuddered.

He heard a high, girlish giggle and swung around to find the source. A small dark haired girl walked out of the shadows and smiled at him. It made his skin crawl.

"You're up" she said. "I'm glad. Cindy's been waiting a long time to meet a ranger."

Bridge found his voice. "I'm not a ranger anymore."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger. And having a ranger on our side would certainly give us an edge."

"I'm not on your side." Bridge said.

Mora looked at him, before leaning in and whispering;

"You will be"

NP

"How are you doing Kat?" Syd asked, walking into the lab.

Kat sighed. "Not as well as I'd have hoped. I've narrowed down the galaxy, but it's gonna take a few more hours for the computer to get any more specific co-ordinates. The we'll teleport you all to the nearest SPD base and you'll take a shuttle from there."

But that'll take at least another six hours. We don't know if Bridge can last that long!"

"I know Syd, but it's the best we can do. Bridge is tough, I'm sure he'll be ok." Kat offered her a small smile and turned back to the computer.

Syd turned around and walked out, towards the rec. room reserved for the rangers, where the other three were waiting for her.

"What did Kat say?" Z asked.

"It'll be at least another six hours." Syd answered glumly.

"But that's ridiculous!" Jack said. "We can't wait six hours."

Sky agreed "Who knows what'll happen to Bridge in that time"

"I know, it sucks, but theres nothing we can do." Syd hung her head sadly.

"I wanna know why he left in the first place, he knew it wasn't safe for him." Z said

Jack wasn't so sure Bridge did know how dangerous it was for him out there. "I don't think he thought about that. I think he just needed some space. I would have done it too if I'd been locked up like he was. And Kat said this wasn't the first time it'd happened either."

They all contemplated Jacks words.

"I guess it figures he would want to get out." Z said "I'm just not sure he wanted to get that far out."

NP

"How do you plan on turning the ranger Grumm?

"Why, Mora? Do you have any suggestions?"

"I've made a new monster. A telepathic one. With the rangers powers weakened he'll be the perfect prey. The monster should be able to use the rangers own powers against him."

"Should be able to, Mora?"

"Will be able to Emperor. Will be able to."

"Good. Send him in. How long will it take?"

"Depends on how strong the ranger is. 3 or 4 hours tops."

"Good."

NP

The monster in question was, in fact, more of a cloud than a corporeal form. Mora's idea was, that if it wasn't solid, then it should be able to get inside his head. Literally. Weird, but she was 10 years old after all. It made perfect sense to her.

The ranger sat in the corner of his cell cradling his head. She understood. The evil on this ship was enough to give anyone a headache, but with the rangers powers it would be almost unbearable. She didn't care. The more it hurt him, the easier he would be to break.

As she entered he looked up. His eyes drifted over her left shoulder where her monster floated. She smiled at him, than pointed at him. The monster took it's cue and flew at him, disappearing into his body. His eyes glowed black for a second, then rolled back in his head and he fell back on the floor, twitching and crying out.

She turned around and headed for the door. She quickly glanced back at him. He was quite cute really. Maybe Grumm would let her keep him as a pet when this was all over.

NP

Hope you like it boys and girls R&R xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait guys, I've been really busy. Here it is.

NP

NP

The rangers were still in the rec room when the order came over the intercom for them to come to the command centre. They leapt up immediately and ran all the way in their excitement. They were finally going to be able to do something. None of them were very good at sitting around and doing nothing, especially when one of their team-mates was in trouble.

When they entered the room Crugar and Kat were already waiting for them with the transporters systems, locked into the other SPD's base. They had already been briefed, so there was a strange silence hanging in the air. The four transporters where handed out between the four of them, with Sky carrying a spare on for Bridge, so they could get him home.

Jack, Sky, Z and Syd all assembled at the front of the room, facing the Commander and Kat.

"You have one chance to bring him home. Make me proud rangers." Crugar saluted.

Kat nodded "Good luck."

They all pressed the transporter buttons and felt a weird puling sensation around their midriff. Then Commander Crugar and Kat disappeared, to be replaced by Commander Birdie. They all sighed. Trust their luck that Birdie was the closest one to Bridge.

This time, however, their fears weren't justified. Birdie simply said " your shuttle is awaiting you in bay 4. Good luck" and left.

The co-ordinates were already programmed into the computer, so they set off strait away, as there was no need to drive or work any of the systems. They strapped themselves in, and took off from the space station, shooting towards Bridge.

"Hold on mate," Jack muttered "we're coming"

NP

It was agony like bridge had never felt before. The thing, whatever it was that Mora had brought in with her, was drilling it's way into his mind. He knew it would be easier for them both if he just gave up, but he couldn't bring himself to. But no matter how hard he fought he could feel the tendrils of the creatures thoughts settling in his mind. The rangers were his enemies. His allegiance was only to Grumm. Kill the rangers. Kill the rangers. Kill the rangers.

NP

As the massive mother ship came into view of the shuttles main window, everyone felt the sinking feeling in their stomachs. They had a lock on Bridge through the computer, so they knew how to find him in there, but how the hell were they gonna get in?

They needn't have worried, however, as the clever systems on the shuttle shielded them form the sensors. They boarded at the side of the ship and climbed quietly out, taking their transporters in with them in case they needed a quick getaway.

Syd took a locator out of her pocket and picked up Bridge's signal. She wasn't entirely sure how it worked, and to be honest right now she didn't care.

"This way" she whispered to the others leading them down one of the many tunnels in the labyrinth of a ship. As they walked they all began to notice the same thing. For a ship so big, it was strangely deserted. There were no guards by the doors, no engineers, not even a cook in what was apparently the cafeteria, although that wasn't so much of a shock as it looked like it had been abandoned years ago anyway. In fact, no one blocked their way to Bridge. It was almost as if someone wanted them to find him. But why?

Sorry it's so short guys. Nearly done- two more chaps I think x x x


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter. R&R x x x

NP

Bridge knew his mission. Accompany the rangers. "Sneak" off the ship with them. Them kill them. It wouldn't be hard, he was, after all their friend. They wouldn't want to hurt him, so they wouldn't fight back. Kinda stupid really.

He sat in his cell waiting impatiently for them. He knew they were coming now, he could hear them whispering and fumbling with the lock. Did they call that stealth? He was doing SPD a favour getting rid of them.

The door opened and they filed into the room looking very pleased with themselves. The pink one, Syd, ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back, keeping up appearances. Maybe he should cry too? No. don't make it more complicated, just follow them out.

There was no talking on the way to the shuttle, and when they finally reached it there aws an awquard silence. For about two seconds. As the shuttle took off the tiny space erupted with all four people talking at once, clambering for his attention. Jack gestured wildly, Syd hugged him, Z was bouncing up and down on her heels and Sky reffering to the handbook. God, what a bunch of losers.

He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the girl in yellow. Suddenly everyone stopped talking, there stupid grins dropping from their faces.

"Bridge, what're you doing, mate?" the red ranger asked.

Bridge rolled his eyes. How stupid were they? Did they still think he was their "mate"?

"What does it look like, genius?"

The blue one moved forward quickly and kicked the gun out of his hands. He grabbed Bridge's wrists. Bridge sighed. He was gonna have to do this the hard way.

He jumped back pulling the blue rangers hands down and kicked him in the face. Then he swung round with a roundhouse kick into the pink ones temple. She crumpled like paper. Then he ran at the red one, kicked him in the stomach and used the force to propel himself over into a back somersault twist so that he was facing the yellow ranger. She immediately duplicated, creating two copies of herself and they all attacked him at once. But the attacked were not really meant to be harmful. Which meant hurting her was so much easier.

He was just getting into the fight when he heard a laser blast. He looked to see where the blast had gone before he realised. It had hit him. That was why the room was spinning now. He'd thought that was weird. Then Bridge felt it again, the pain from before. The creature knew he was injured and was leaving his body. His mind was his own again. But his body was dying. Ironic really.

Hid teammates seemed to have figured out that it was this creature controlling him, and had already out it inside a containmant card. Then they all rushed over to him.

"HI" he said weakly.

"Bridge," Sky said "this is a transporter. Hit the button and it'll rake you to the nearest SPD base for medical treatment. OK?"

Bridge nodded. He felt something in his hand, and someone moved his thumb. He pushed down and felt a weird pulling sensation around his stomach. He was lifted up, and landed on a hard floor. He tried to see where he was, but this room was spinnig even faster than the old one. He saw a face hovering over him, and thought he should at least introduce himself.

"Hi," he said "I'm Bridge"

Then he passed out.

NP

It had been three days since Bridge had been teleported to Galaxy Command, and he was back to his old self.

The creature that had inhabited his body had instinctually known how to control Bridge's powers and had accidentally shared the knowledge with him. Now he could control his powers, and their expansions and he was his usual chipper self, the rangers had found it hard to find reasons to leave his bedside. Unfortunately there was very little space in the room where Bridge was being housed for his recovery so they were all crowded in but no one really minded.

"They said your good to go home today." Z said, addressing Bridge.

"I know, we can all go home. I mean, not actually home, else I'll be in, like, Canada, but like, to earth, and Newtech, and the SPD base , and the fifth floor and like-"

"We get it, Bridge" Sky said, rolling his eyes.

Bridge grinned sheepishly up at them all. He was gonna be OK after all."

END

Ok guys, that's it. R&R, tell me what you think please. I still look at all the reviews and everything, so it doesn't matter how long after this is finished you review, id still love to hear your thoughts :D

Special Thanks to:

Emoprincess3587

PinkRangerV

Danita3

Ms. Fairweather

Nobody's Love

Tinni93

Luthiem VardamirCBloom2

Faded Feathers

Ebony Falcon

Knightwood


End file.
